


Is it Love?

by ByeFelicia



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random, one story about Hanna and Mike, aka-Hike. Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Love?

Hanna laid in the dark silently room, alone. Her friends who were at least 4 feet away from her were all deep asleep. Hanna had never felt so alone before, even with the company of her sleeping friends. Slowly tears began to slid down her face, would anyone ever love her? She pressed her French manicure nails against the carpet. 

All of a sudden she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Slowly she crept downstairs on silent feet, but then she seen a figure move from on the couch. " Mike?" Hanna asked instantly recognizing the figure. Mike was no other than Aria Montgomery's brother who was two years younger. Hanna could recall Aria always tell her about how huge of a crush Mike had on Hanna. 

Hanna and Mike never talked much, but she always found his huge crush on her kind of cute. Mike turned around at the sound of her voice. " Sorry.. I just couldn't sleep.." He said quietly. 

Hanna took a sep towards him. "That makes two of us." She replied as she gently sat beside him before looking at the fire. 

" Have you been crying?" Mike asked. Hanna looked at him before quickly wiping her face.

" No..well maybe.." She replied sheepishly. Mike gave her a confused look. " Aww Hanna don't cry, but may I ask why?" He asked. 

This was exactly what Hanna needed, was someone to talk to, and at this moment Mike seemed perfect. " I guess I'm just afraid that no one will love me, everyone has someone but me." She said as more tears streamed down her face. 

Just then Mike leaned in and kissed her, and she welcomed his passionate kiss. Before she knew it the kiss turned from passionate to ferocious. Now Hanna was laying on the couch with Mike on top of her. First was her shirt that Mike tore off, next was his shirt that Hanna tore off, then next was the bra. Mike had trouble getting it off so she willingly helped him. 

Hanna wanted to run away and hide embarrassed, but she believed she had finally found true love with nonother than Aria's little brother. About 1 minute had passed when they heard a squeal. " Stop this now, both of you!!" A voice sounded. 

Both quickly stopped before looking to see who had spoken. Standing in the dimmed light was Alison. She had her hands on her hips and her beautiful bright green shorts on. Mike quickly got up and put his shirt on since that was all he took off.

Ali gave him a deep glare before looking at Hanna. " Get dressed now." She said as she looked at the fire as Mike walked off. Once Hanna was done getting dressed Alison whipped around with a face of disappointment. 

" Oh my gosh Aria is going to die!" She exclaimed. "Will you keep your voice down," Hanna begged as she pulled on her jacket. " They are all upstairs." Ali gave her a deep glare before responding. " What would've happened if I didn't come down?" Alison said with a pause before making a face of total disgust. "You know what? Don't tell me, it's too gross. That's Aria's baby brother!" Hanna rolled her eyes slightly. " He's two years younger than us." Which "clearly wasn't a huge age difference. "Exactly." Alison replied with a glare.

" Look Ali," Hanna replied. " I'm not like you, I don't have 10 guys all chasing me all at one time. I'm not perfect of skinny like the rest of you." She sobbed. Alison shook her head slowly. " Oh honey," she began. " that doesn't mean you have to settle for being a cradle robber." 

Hanna now glared at Alison. " He was nice to me." She protested. Alison looked at her disgusted. " Oh please, he just wanted to feel your boobs, and you let him." She said unapprovingly as she began to walk away. Hanna quickly chased after her. " Ali please!" She begged. " Please just promise me that you aren't going to say anything." 

Alison hesitated for a moment before replying. " Okay, and I won't tell Aria you hooked up with her brother, but that's only because she would never forgive you, and I just don't want to see that happen to you." Hanna looked away tears streaming down her face rapidly. "Look at me." Ali said pulling Hanna's chin towards her. " Someday someone will love you for exactly who you are, it might just take you longer than the rest of us that's all." Hanna nodded unwillingly as Alison took her hand. 

" And don't worry, just to keep this from spreading I will talk to Mike, but you have to promise me something." She said leading Hanna torwards the stairs. " Promise me you won't let him touch you or talk to you again, after all that would be awkward and Aria would hate you..." Hanna nodded. " I promise.." 

And so far she had kept that promise, although a few times she had considered breaking it. And sitting in the cabin telling her friends, including Aria what happened that night surprised that Aria wasn't mad she began to feel that possibly she could talk to Mike once again. Since Aria didn't seem to mind.

One thing that Aria had said kept ringing in Hanna's mind. " I'm just surprised Mike kept his mouth shut all these years." Hanna had simply replied that Ali forced him to, but still a story went along with it. 

She remembered the next day when Spencer, Aria, and Emily went shopping while Alison and Hanna remained at Aria's house. " I will be right back, I'm going to talk to Mike." Ali said as she got up and exited Aria's room. Hanna couldn't help but be nosy, quietly she snuck behind Hanna and listened to her conversation with Mike. 

" Do you know how much you would crush you sister if she found out?" Ali asked. " What does it matter? She doesn't make my decisions." He simply replied. " Yeah, but she does make her decisions on who to be friends with. Tell anyone and she will dump Hanna quickly. It will be bye bye Hanna. Understand? I mean since you claim to love her, you wouldn't want her to loose her best friend because of you, would you?" 

Hanna stared at the ground confused. Whenever Alison talked to her, she had completely acted like Mike didn't care about her whatsoever, but when she talked to Mike she acted as if he did really like her. " Fine, I'll keep it a secret." Mike finally replied. " Smart choice, now leave her alone, don't talk to her, or touch her." Alison replied as her heels clicked the floor as she turned around. Quickly Hanna raced to the bedroom and sat down at the same spot as she did when Alison had left. 

" What did you say? What did he say?" Hanna asked as Alison walked in. " Does it really matter? You promised not to go near him and I handled it. Come on you and I are going shopping, like now." Hanna followed Alison down stairs and as they were just about to leave she spotted Mike. 

He looked up at her and gave a slight smile before sighing as he remembered Alison's words. Hanna felt like her heart break as she realized she needed to stay away from him. Did he really love her? She wondered as Alison pulled her out the door.

Now that Aria wasn't upset at Hanna like she and Ali had thought she began to feel relieved. Maybe now she could talk to Mike again? Ask him if he really did love her?

Caleb was out of the picture now. Could Hanna's true love be Mike? Hanna wanted to talk to him, badly. Hanna knocked on Aria's door, but the person who answered wasn't Aria. It was Mike. Mike looked at her and sighed, " Aria is gone." He said as he began to shut the door. " Wait! I wanted to talk to you instead!" Hanna protested. " Look Hanna, that isn't a good idea." He said. 

" Ali is gone now and Aria isn't mad about our hookup!" Hanna cried. Mike paused as he looked at her. " Hanna..." He stuttered as he looked behind his shoulder. Were those tears in his eyes? " I'm with Mona, we make each other happy." He said gently. Hanna felt her heart shatter.

" She's the devil! She put Aria, Emily, Spencer, and I in a lot of pain!" She sobbed. Mike shook his head. " Aria isn't happy about it either, look Mona regrets it. We all do bad things time to time. I better go.." Mike said and quickly shut the door.

\----

Hanna held Aria in her arms as Aria sobbed. Recently the liars had discovered Ezra had been A. Aria was all Hanna could think of, how hurt she must be. Aria gave up everything to be with him, and he was using her to connect with Ali. Hanna patted Aria's back, she could hear the sounds of footsteps. Mona. Hanna looked into Mona's eyes which held a blank expression. " Is Aria okay?" Mona asked entering Aria's room. Aria was sobbing too hard to answer, which made Hanna sigh. She had to talk for Aria. 

" Stop acting concerned, and stop being all goody goody. You don't have to pretend." Hanna snapped, still holding Aria tightly. Mona glared at Hanna. " Your pathetic, your not sticking up for Aria. I know you Hanna, we used to be best friends. I know about your hookup with Mike, you just want him back. Well I have 5 words for you. Its. Not. Going. To. Happen." She replied with a smirk. 

" Mona get the HECK OUT!" Aria screeched loudly. Mona looked at Aria, alittle stunned and alittle hurt. She nodded. " Fine, you know what? Whatever. I'm done trying to be your little pathetic friend. Your brother likes me, and nothing you say or do will ever change that." She said walking away. Serves her right. Hanna thought as she walked off. Aria was now wiping the tears away. " T-thanks Han." She said with a grateful smile. Hanna shook her head hugging Aria. " No, thank you for getting rid of that b-" Hanna was cut off by the sound of Mike's voice. 

" Guys, really? Could you two please cut Mona some slack? I'm begging you." He was standing at the doorway. Hanna looked at Mike, her gaze faltered. Aria looked at him teary eyed. " Oh gosh, Aria are you okay?" Mike asked entering the room, he sat on Aria's other side with outstretched arms. Aria willingly wrapped herself in his arms. 

Hanna smiled at the cute brother and sister scenario. If only she and Mike could have a special moment like this. About 10 silent minutes went by when Aria pulled away. " Thank you." She said grateful for her brother. Mike smiled. " If you want to talk about it, then you know where to find me." He said as he gently got up and exited the room. Aria turned to Hanna. " Thank you so much for coming over." Hanna smiled as she stood up. 

" You know, I could spend the night if you want, or you could stay with me." She said gently. Aria shook her head. " I'm fine Han, but thanks." Hanna nodded before grabbing her jacket and purse and leaving Aria's room. Hanna walked down the stairs slowly, tonight she would be lonely. Just like every night. Normally it didn't bother her, but today was different. 

Today it bothered her. Once Hanna was fully downstairs she turned to see Mona and Mike sitting together on the couch. " Bye Hanna!" Mona called as Hanna was about out the door. Hanna turned to look at Mona teary eyed. " Bye." She said realizing that Mona was smirking. Hanna felt anger surging through her body. 

" Mike? Can I please talk to you?" Hanna asked turning around quickly. Mike gave her a confused look. " U-um, sure. You don't mind do you Mona?" He asked. Mona gave the nod of her head. " Actually I do. Hanna is nothing but a liar, and boyfriend stealer. However I guess I'm not that worried because she can't steal you from me. Don't you find it odd though, she never talked to you until we started dating." Mona replied. Mike got up off the couch not answering Mona.

Hanna stopped in the kitchen and turned around to look at Mike. " She has a point." Mike said. "What?" Hanna asked. " Why are you talking to me now? You stopped talking to me until just now when I start dating Mona, do you just want revenge? I'm not in the mood to be used." 

Hanna looked at him. " Because I told everyone about the hookup. Caleb and I broke up, and our hookup kept running through my head. Eventually they got it out of me, and Aria was okay with it! Don't you see? Alison is gone, Aria doesn't care, nothing is standing in our way of being together." She protested before giving a sad look.

" I came to tell you, and that's when I found out you were dating Mona, my ex-best friend. The girl who put my friends and I through a lot of crap." She said as she stared at the ground. " B--" Mike started, but Mona's voice cut him off. " Mike! The best part of the movie is coming on, hurry up!" 

Mike looked at Hanna with a sorrow look. " I-i better go." He said before walking off. Hanna nodded, as she watched him walk away tears began to stream down her face. Quietly she crept towards the door of Aria's house, she opened the door and walked onto the porch, quietly shutting the door behind her. Hanna crossed her arms as she began to walk home. 

Her phone buzzed, holding her breath she pulled it out of her purse. It was a message from A. Hanna considered not answering it, but finally she clicked "read". 'Guess you're going to bed lonely tonight, huh? Unfortunately for you, he's not. It's okay Hanna, you'll survive one lonely night. The real question is, can you handle going to bed lonely for the rest of your life? Well you better start practicing.' Hanna clicked the delete button and shut her phone off as she walked herself home, alone and crying.

\----

Hanna watched as Mona and Mike kissed, tears streamed down her cheeks. " Why don't you stop watching them?" Emily asked hating to see her friend it pain. " Are you going to tell Aria you're still in love with her brother?" Spencer asked. " Spencer, hush! Can't you see she's in pain?!" Emily scolded. Spencer scoffed as she looked away. 

Then Spencer came up with a snarky remark. " I just think Aria deserves to know her friend wants to sleep with her brother again." She said as she rolled her eyes. Emily smacked her side. " Spencer seriously? What's gotten into you? Your acting strange." She said with a confused look. Spencer shrugged. " I'm sure Aria is in more pain anyways." She replied. " Is it the pills that are eating you up? Causing you to be a total b-" Hanna began, but was interrupted by Emily. 

" Guys, cut it out! Does anyone know where Aria is?" She asked. " Great, is everything about Aria?" Hanna asked irritated. " Now, Han your not being fair." Emily scolded before coming up with an idea. " Hanna would you please go ask Mike where Aria is?" Emily encouraged. " No, that would be weird." Hanna scoffed. " Freaking A could have her Hanna! And it would be your fault if something happens to her, because you didn't ask Mike because it's 'awkward'." Spencer snapped. "Fine! Fine." Hanna said as she got up and turned in Mike's direction. She took a deep breath before surprisingly finding her legs moving towards him. 

" Mike!" She called with a wave causing him to drop Mona's hand. Hanna put on a fake smile as she neared them, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Mike smiled at her, but she could easily tell it was fake. " What's up?" He asked. Hanna looked at Mona who was glaring before returning her gaze to Mike. " Have you seen Aria?" She asked sweetly. Mike shook his head.

" No she's not feeling well, so she decided to stay home. Sorry." Hanna nodded her head as she backed up. " O-okay. Thank you. I'll see you around." She said breaking into a nervous stance. " Did you hear how she stuttered? Guess she's not big and bad after all?" Mona teased as she lightly punched Mike's arm, but he couldn't stop looking at Hanna.

Hanna walked with her head down as she heard Mona's words. She felt weak and lonely, and pathetic. Tears once again resumed falling down her cheeks. I'm Hanna Marin and I'm pathetic. She thought as she wiped the tears away. " She's sick." She told Spencer and Emily. 

" And so am I.. I'm leaving school for awhile." She said as she got her stuff and walked towards her car. Spencer and Emily chased after her. " You can't just avoid it!" Emily called after her, but Hanna kept walking. Once she got in her car she took out her phone flipping through the contacts, until stopping at one name that read 'Aria'. 

Hanna began texting quickly. 'Hey, can I come over? There's something I must tell you.' She typed with hesitation before clicking the 'send' button. Slowly Hanna put the keys into her car to turn it on. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the school parking lot. Her phone made a buzzing noise as she got a new message from Aria Montgomery. 

Hanna quickly clicked the 'open' button. 'Sure, I don't mind but I really am kind of sick.' The message read. 

Once Hanna reached Aria's house she set the car in park and took her keys and other belongings with her into Aria's house. Hanna made her way to Aria's bedroom, slowly she knocked on the door. " Come in!" Aria called. Hanna opened the door to see Aria laying on the bed watching tv. Hanna went and say down by Aria. " Aria I have a confession.. I love your brother."

\---

Hanna looked Travis into the eyes, she practically felt her heart stop beating. This moment seemed so perfect... so perfect to kiss him. Then slowly he kissed her, was she his now?

Hanna felt bad now. She did tell herself she wanted Mike, but as soon as he and Mona broke up, Travis started showing Hanna affection. Travis was good looking. How could she reject his affection? 

Hanna let out a smirk as they broke away from the kiss before running off. She felt flustered right now, why did her romance have to be so difficult? Although why was she worried? Mike didn't act like he even liked her anymore, why would she want to chase head over heels for a boy that didn't like her? 

Travis liked her, and she was pretty sure she liked him too, but there was a problem. Hanna just couldn't let Mike go, he still had a place in her heart. Even if they haven't had an actual good conversation since they hooked up. Hanna sighed before looking at Emily who was calling her over with the wave of her hand.

\----

Hanna sat there in silence as her friends freaked out. They were going to meet Ali. What if she knew that Hanna wanted Mike back? Would she do something to ruin Hanna's affection for Mike? Or would she go for Mike herself? 

Hanna shook the thoughts away, that was the last thing she needed to worry about. What she needed to worry about was Alison's safety. Hanna got up and joined her friends. " Let's find Spencer, and let's find our Ali." She said putting an emphasis on 'our'. 

\---

Hanna sat on the cold grass staring at the stars. She remembered seeing Mike and Mona fighting at school. " I already bought the tickets, though!" Mike protested, but Mona stubbornly ignored him and was pretty content she wasn't going. 

It wasn't till later that night on her date with Travis she got a text message, along with many others. 

However, one text caught Hanna's eyes the most. 'Mona and Mike broke up.' - Emily. Hanna studied the message before letting out a small happy sigh. " So what should we get?" Travis asked causing Hanna to jump, she almost had completely forgotten he was there. 

{ Now guys, to be fair lets be in the prospective of Mike now, instead of Hanna. }

Mike had always liked Hanna, always. He remembered the first time he met her, she was quite a looker. She was always a looker. Sure, she was cute back then, but now she's smoking hot. Mike would flirt with Hanna every time she came over, and every time she was gone he would talk to Aria about her 24/7.

Mike remembered playing the game life when he was younger, whenever he would land on the part of the board to get married he would instantly say his wife was Hanna. Although looking at her back then, and looking at her now. Mike believed he never ever had a lick of a chance. He was two years younger than her after all. Which wasn't an extremely big difference, but she was beautiful. 

Wouldn't she want older boys? He could definitely admit he never seen the hookup coming. Aria always taunted Mike how he would never get Hanna. Mike remembered the hookup quiet perfectly, actually he remembered the whole night. Mike woke up wheezing and coughing, dang allergies. Slowly, he crept downstairs to sit near the warm fire.

It wasn't long till Hanna came wheeling down the stairs. " Mike?" Hanna asked instantly recognizing him. " Sorry.. I just couldn't sleep.." He said quietly. Hanna took a step towards him. "That makes two of us." She replied as she gently sat beside him before looking at the fire. " Have you been crying?" Mike asked. 

Hanna looked at him before quickly wiping her face. " No..well maybe.." She replied sheepishly. Mike gave her a confused look. " Aww Hanna don't cry, but may I ask why?" He asked. This was exactly what Hanna needed, was someone to talk to, and at this moment Mike seemed perfect. 

" I guess I'm just afraid that no one will love me, everyone has someone but me." She said as more tears streamed down her face. Just then Mike leaned in and kissed her, and she welcomed his passionate kiss. Before she knew it the kiss turned from passionate to ferocious.

Now Hanna was laying on the couch with Mike on top of her. First was her shirt that Mike tore off, next was his shirt that Hanna tore off, then next was the bra. Mike had trouble getting it off so she willingly helped him. Hanna wanted to run away and hide embarrassed, but she believed she had finally found true love with nonother than Aria's little brother. About 1 minute had passed when they heard a squeal. 

" Stop this now, both of you!!" A voice sounded. Both quickly stopped before looking to see who had spoken. Standing in the dimmed light was Alison. She had her hands on her hips and her beautiful bright green shorts on. Mike quickly got up and put his shirt on since that was all he took off. Ali gave him a deep glare before looking at Hanna. " Get dressed now." She said as she looked at the fire as Mike walked off with utter embarrassment and some what disappointment. 

The next day Mike was in the kitchen getting a drink when Alison walked in. He smiled slightly hoping Hanna would walk in after her, but she didn't. He frowned as Ali came towards him. Great was she going to give him a 'talk'?

" Do you know how much you would crush you sister if she found out?" Ali asked. " What does it matter? She doesn't make my decisions." He simply replied. " Yeah, but she does make her decisions on who to be friends with. Tell anyone and she will dump Hanna quickly. It will be bye bye Hanna. Understand? I mean since you claim to love her, you wouldn't want her to loose her best friend because of you, would you?" 

" Fine, I'll keep it a secret." Mike finally replied. " Smart choice, now leave her alone, don't talk to her, or touch her." Alison replied as her heels clicked the floor as she turned around. He wished she knew how much he wanted to slap her. Who was she to tell him to stay away from Hanna? 

Mike lowered himself onto the couch as he watched tv intently, his gaze only lifting away from the tv when Alison walked by holding onto Hanna. He smiled slightly, but looked away as he remembered Alison's words. He would never want to come in between his sister and Hanna's friendship. Maybe it would be for the best if they didn't talk again, although it would hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making Random Hanna Marin and Mike Montgomery, aka- Hike stories. ^^


End file.
